


Floating in the Blue

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Yancy Becket Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Mako stop running from their grief and start chasing happiness instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Really super late Christmas fic for a friend. The second chapter is going to be posted within the next hour so you won't have to wait too long for an update. Hope you enjoy!

Raleigh stared at the coffee shop, waiting for the courage to actually walk in to magically come to him. He'd been gone for three years on a tour in Afghanistan, sent over immediately after training, which left his brother Yancy to run the family business. The only real problem was he had joined the army without a single word to anyone in his family and had left without warning. Understandably, Yancy was still pissed, but when Raleigh had called a week after returning from overseas, he'd encouraged Raleigh to swing by to catch up.

"C'mon Raleigh. Just. Walk in," he said, staring at himself in the rearview mirror. He sighed and then opened the car door.

He opened the door to the coffee shop, a wall of warm air beating back the cold of the winter weather outside. Almost immediately, the familiar scent of coffee and the sound of the coffee grinders soothed his somewhat frazzled nerves. He took a moment to take it all in, memories of winding around his parents' legs playing with Yancy while they worked flowing through his mind.

Raleigh took a moment, situating himself by the small fireplace, to watch Yancy and Tendo work. Yancy ducked back into the backroom without noticing Raleigh. When Raleigh had said he had no intention of working at the family business, his and Yancy's best friend Tendo had decided to take his place. Raleigh knew Tendo had planned on going to the local college for engineering while he worked there. Yancy though...Raleigh didn't know, given that by the end of high school, Yancy had still been undecided.

"You gonna hover in the corner all day pretty boy or are you gonna come say hi?" Tendo called out, leaning over the counter.

Raleigh's lips twitched up into a smile and he headed up to the counter, trying to stop his shoulders from hunching too far forward. Tendo had always been obnoxiously good at reading body language, and Raleigh didn't want him to start asking questions he wasn't comfortable answering. Tendo's smile was wide and open and he slid a coffee across the counter.

"Just for you my brother. On the house. Gotta keep you around somehow," Tendo said with a wink.

"Free coffee is a good start," Raleigh said. He took a sip and let the warmth and taste warm his body. "Yancy in the back?"

"Yup, yup," Tendo said. His smile died a bit and he met Raleigh's eyes, the playful light in them gone. "Try not to take what he says too seriously. "He's still pretty pissed."

"Tendo, I'm sorry-"

"Nah, none of that. I forgive you, no questions asked," Tendo said. "You're pretty much family."

Before Raleigh could respond, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a lightly built Asian woman standing behind him, her slim eyebrows raised. She wore black combat boots and loose blue pants with a tight black t-shirt, seemingly unbothered by the cold weather outside.

"Uh," Raleigh said, eyes glancing from her lips to her eyes to the blue tips of her hair.

"I would like to order," she said. Her words were accented, Japanese if Raleigh were to hazard a guess.

"Right, sorry," Raleigh said, giving himself a mental shake before turning back to Tendo. "Gonna go find Yancy."

"Probably a good idea before you make a fool of yourself. Don't feel too bad. Mako has that effect on people," Tendo said.

The woman, Mako, didn't dignify the words with a response and Raleigh fled to the back, smacking into Yancy when he entered. He barely caught the box he caused Yancy to drop before setting it aside, heart in his throat when he met his older brother's eyes. Yancy's eyes were like stone and then his fist drove into Raleigh's jaw and he was sent stumbling back against the wall. But then Yancy was tugging him into a tight hug and all in all the experience left Raleigh feeling entirely off balance.

"You're a fucking idiot," Yancy said after letting him go. "And you totally deserved that punch for just leaving like you did."

"Yeah," Raleigh said, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Yancy I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry I swear I'll deck you again," Yancy said. "Now look at me. You didn't used to be so timid."

"Well usually I don't feel so guilty," Raleigh said, looking up at him.

"Don't. I've forgiven you and trust me, if anyone knows why you left it's me," Yancy said. He settled a hand on Raleigh's shoulder, squeezing it tight as he offered Raleigh a hesitant smile.

"I know you do..." Raleigh glanced over Yancy, frowning. "You uh...cut your hair."

"Smooth transition, good job little bro," Yancy said, the smile breaking into a grin. "Yeah I outgrew the rock and roll phase."

"Tendo sure didn't," Raleigh said, grinning back at him.

"I think he's slowly becoming Elvis actually," Yancy said. "Look we got another twenty minutes before we close for our lunch break. Think you can hang around until then?"

"Sure, sure," Raleigh said. "It's uh...good to see you again."

Yancy shoved him out of the backroom and followed after him with the box he'd been carrying before. Raleigh glanced around the lounging area, biting his lip when he realized the only empty seat was the one across from the woman from earlier. He swallowed his nerves with a gulp of his coffee and sat down across from her.

She was stirring her tea with one of the thin straws, and when he sat down he looked up from her book to fix him with a harsh stare. She reminded Raleigh of Sasha Kaidonovsky, his drill sergeant at boot camp, and that was more than enough to make him want to flee. After a moment, she set her book aside and focused all her attention on him.

"So you are Raleigh Becket," she said.

"Uh yeah. You know Tendo well then?" Raleigh asked.

"Well enough to believe you've made a mistake coming back," Mako said.

"I don't even know you and you're already passing judgment. Isn't that a little unfair?" Raleigh asked.

For a moment, Mako looked as though she were about to verbally rip him to pieces, but then she bowed her head. "I am sorry. I will judge you only on what you show me yourself from here on."

Raleigh was a bit taken aback by her words but he accepted them with a nod. "Thank you. Is it too much to ask for a proper introduction now?"

"Mako Mori. It is nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand for him to shake.

He took it, his grip firm. As she withdrew her hand, the rough callouses on her fingers slid over his palm and he tilted his head to the side. She raised an eyebrow at his expression, hands returning to her lap.

"What is it you do to wear your hands out like that?" he asked.

"I own the dojo next door. I was also in the military. I served a year long tour. I was honorably discharged alongside my father," Mako said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Raleigh said. "I toured three years myself."

"While avoiding your family," Mako said.

"I thought we agreed to move passed that," Raleigh said.

"Yes, of course, my apologies," Mako said.

"Can I ask what happened? With you and your father I mean?"

"It is not your business," Mako said with a pleasant smile. "Perhaps you should change the subject."

Raleigh took another swallow of coffee. "Right. How long have you known Tendo and Yancy?"

"Two years. I lived with them for a year when I first returned," Mako said.

"Wait, so you grew up here? How did I never meet you before now?" Raleigh asked.

"I attended private school," Mako said.

"And you can tolerate hanging around us common folk?" Raleigh couldn't help the teasing note in his words, and he smiled when Mako rolled her eyes at him.

"My upbringing has no effect on who I chose to associate myself with, nor does it guarantee I'm smarter. I'm quite sure I could have all three of you face down on the mat though if we fought," Mako said, a surprisingly open smile on her face. "Yancy fights dirty but he has no stamina."

Raleigh laughed, the tension in his shoulders seeping away. "You fought Yancy?"

"When he heard I was opening the studio next door, he insisted on testing my ability," Mako said. "Tendo was smart enough to simply watch instead."

"Yeah, Yancy was never so good at holding himself back and you know, not challenging everyone he meets." Raleigh shifted uncomfortably, the tension returning. "Can I ask you something a bit...unrelated?"

"You may," Mako said, the playful light in her eyes vanishing as her gaze searched his.

"How...much did I screw up? With Yancy and Tendo? You seem pretty close to them so I figure you'd...understand why I'm asking."

"It is not my place to say. But seeing the mess you left behind was upsetting. I am not judging you now though," Mako said.

Raleigh gave a huffing laugh and returned his gaze to the table. "This might be forward of me, but you're an amazing woman. Never had someone be so up front with me and forgiving all in the first meeting."

"I believe honesty is important," Mako said.

"I see why Yancy likes you," Raleigh said. "Are you two... a thing?"

"No. Tendo got there first," Mako said.

Raleigh looked up. "Wait what? Seriously?"

Mako smiled. "Yes. It is quite cute."

"This...this is surprising. I really need to catch up," Raleigh said.

"Yes you do, and I must get back to work," Mako said, getting to her feet. "It was a pleasure to meet you face to face Raleigh Becket. I hope we can attempt to talk more later."

"Yeah, sure," Raleigh said.

He watched her leave and then glanced around the shop. The crowd had started to thin out and Raleigh watched as they continued to leave over the next ten minutes. Once it had emptied out entirely, Tendo flipped the sign to close before sliding into the seat across from Raleigh. His apron was gone now, but his shirt had a few stains as well.

"So I see you were chatting it up with Miss Mori. How bad did she tear into you?" he asked.

"Not too bad actually," Raleigh said. "Where's Yancy at?"

"He's grabbing us food," Tendo said. "What, don't wanna have alone time with me? I'm offended."

"So you and Yancy. You're a uh...thing now," Raleigh said, the words jumping out of him without checking in with his brain.

A blush crawled up Tendo's neck to the tips of his ears. "Did Mako say that?"

"Yeah."

Tendo rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, she's right. We don't really rub it in anyone's face. Yancy's a bit shy. Probably doesn't want to lose his playboy status either."

"Don't be an idiot. I may have been gone for three years, but I know Yancy. He doesn't really care about that sort of thing in the end," Raleigh said.

The front door opened before Tendo could object and Yancy dropped a fast food bag in front of each of them before taking a seat next to Tendo. Raleigh opened it up and pulled out a burger soaked in grease and a heart attack, grinning widely as he did so.

"Damn I missed these," Raleigh said.

"Figured. A man can never resist coming home to these, can he? It's why you really came home isn't it?"

From someone else, the words would've been harsh, maybe even cruel, but Raleigh knew it was okay now. There was a small smile on Yancy's lips and he nudged his knee against Raleigh's, all small actions that Raleigh recognized as a sign that he didn't have to be worried anymore. He was forgiven. No matter what.

"So then," Yancy asked. "Why did you leave?"

Raleigh nearly choked on his food. "We're having that conversation here? Now?" He glanced pointedly at Tendo.

Yancy just raised an eyebrow. "You realize I'll just tell him after you leave anyways, right? Might as well just say in front of us both."

"Besides, I'm your best friend if you don't count Yancy," Tendo said.

Raleigh took another bite of his food and took his time chewing it to prolong the inevitable. He stared down at the table for a little while longer and then looked up, his eyes meeting Yancy's. "I left because of what happened with Mom."

"Yeah so did Dad," Yancy said. "But he's still gone."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't deal with it the way you two did," Raleigh said, glancing between Yancy and Tendo. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Really I just wanted you to admit it," Yancy said. "Because I had to deal with Mom dying all on my own. Both me and Tendo did."

"And I'm sorry, really I am but I had to get away," Raleigh said. "You and Tendo might've been able to grieve together but I needed my own space. I'm fine now, really. But I don't want to talk about what happened."

"So you're not really over it," Yancy said.

Raleigh half-heartedly glared at him. "No, I suppose not. But look, I'm back now and I don't have any plans on leaving so..."

"We'll catch up more tonight maybe," Tendo said. "You got a place to stay?"

"Not yet, I've been staying at a hotel," Raleigh said. "I've got a couple places I'm checking out tomorrow though so don't worry-"

"Idiot," Yancy said, kicking him under the table. "You're staying with us. You got much to pack and bring over?"

"I can't put you out like that," Raleigh said.

"What, it's not like we're offering you our bed, you'll definitely be saying on the couch," Tendo said. "I can watch the shop if you two want to just go and take care of everything now. We'll be slow anyways."

Raleigh smiled at him. "Thanks Tendo. So...shall we?"

Yancy tossed his crumpled napkins into the fast food bag before getting to his feet. "Let's go little bro."

 

-.-

 

They talked, he and Yancy. More than he thought he'd be willing to. About their Mom's sudden death; a car crash in the middle of the day. Raleigh thought death was always supposed to happen in the dead of night, or in some slow decline that ended in a nursing home, but no, it had been sudden and quick with no warning. It'd scared him and he'd run.

Run from his emotions and joined a world where emotions were best ignored. It wasn't enough to fix everything. Raleigh knew that he wouldn't be earning Yancy's trust back for a while, but he was done running, and that had to mean something.

It was easier to open up at Yancy's apartment than at the coffee shop. Yancy had furnished the apartment with things from their old house, most notably, the dining room table and the couch. It echoed of what Raleigh had left behind, and even if he had left behind the pain, he couldn't help the feeling of safety, of  _home_  the place had.

"Did you line up a job before you came back?" Yancy asked.

"No. I really...haven't thought any of this through, like at all," Raleigh said, staring down at the coffee table.

There were scratches along the surface of it, remnants of his and Yancy's first pet, a devil of a kitten that marked up all their furniture. Raleigh traced a finger over one of the marks.

"I know you aren't really keen on working at the coffee shop but that's all I can offer you right now. I know Mako's been thinking of hiring on some extra help so you could talk to her," Yancy said.

Raleigh looked up at him, a barely there and hesitant smile growing on his lips. "You sure she wouldn't like...call me weak and tell me to leave?"  
"She might, but you might as well give it a shot. Better there than some shitty, minimum wage job," Yancy said.

"I guess. What's her deal anyways? She said she and her dad were honorably discharged but why?" Raleigh asked.

"Her dad, Stacker, had cancer. She was released to take care of him," Yancy said. "He passed away about four months ago, and I only met him twice. He and Mako liked their privacy."

"She seemed pretty friendly with you and Tendo," Raleigh said. "Enough to know about me."

"Everyone goes through a grieving process, no matter how strong they are. We were the only ones she really knew aside from Stacker," Yancy said. "She's a good person, Raleigh. I'd talk to her, even if she doesn't offer you a job. Maybe you'll help each other."

"Yeah. Okay."

 

-.-

 

Raleigh had every intention of talking to Mako, but he ended up avoiding her more than anything. When she came to the shop, Raleigh found an excuse to head to the back. Of course, Yancy noticed his behavior but he didn't push Raleigh. Maybe a few years ago, Yancy would have, but Raleigh could tell he was holding back, like he was scared Raleigh would run if he pushed too hard.

It was hard when he caught the fear in Yancy's eyes. Raleigh would do anything to go back to the way they were before, in sync and not afraid of judgment because they knew everything there was to know about each other. He deserved Yancy's mistrust, because he'd violated it at the time Yancy needed it most.

"You brood more than Yancy. It can't be healthy, in fact I know it isn't."

Raleigh jerked out of his thoughts, a flush creeping up his neck when he realized Mako was standing on the other side of the counter. "Uh, sorry, can I help you?"

"Chai Tea please. Grande," Mako said. "Working alone today?"  
"Tendo's at lunch," Raleigh said.

"Shop's empty. You should join me for lunch," Mako said.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Mako raised a slim eyebrow, the one action challenging him more than any shouted insult ever could. She slid the exact amount of cash across the table and then turned away to find her seat. Raleigh ducked his head and put the money away before setting about making Mako's drink.

He wasn't quite sure how she'd done it. He'd met her once and for some reason, all he wanted to do was please her and gain her respect. Maybe it was because she actually held him accountable for what he'd done even when Yancy and Tendo so readily forgave him.

Or maybe he was reading way too much into it all.

Raleigh brought Mako her tea and then sat down across from her, trying not to hunch his shoulders. There was something about her that unnerved him, the way she could read him in a look, and it made him want to cover it all up. Her foot knocked against his shin and she smiled at him when he looked up. She handed him half of her sandwich.

"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly," she said.

"Oh I can't. Shouldn't...accept this."

"Don't be stupid."

Raleigh took it, but only started eating after she did. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you've been avoiding me and I'd like to get to know you," Mako said. "Besides, you don't seem like the type to want to work in a coffee shop."

"Has Yancy been talking to you?" Raleigh asked.

"He told me you have training in martial arts and I could use another teacher," Mako said. "If I think you can handle it." She smiled around her next bite of food, another challenge and Raleigh couldn't help but rise to it.

"If I handle it?"

"I'll test you. If you're interested anyways," Mako said. "And before you ask, it's not pity or me doing a favor for a friend. Despite everything, Yancy always spoke highly of you and I do trust his judgment."

"You've only really gotten to know him in the last few months. Is that really enough?"  
Mako shrugged, seemingly unbothered by the idea. "I am alone, and I am a good judge of character. I am lucky my limited choices are so good."

Everything in her body posture screamed nonchalance, but Raleigh knew the look, had memorized and preformed it for years. He knew if he looked into her eyes he'd see the loneliness he'd felt while he was away. When he looked up, Raleigh saw that her smile did not meet her eyes.

"So when do you want to test me?" Raleigh asked.

"When Tendo gets back, come on over." Mako picked up her lunch bag and tea before getting to her feet. "I will see you soon."

 

-.-

 

When Raleigh went to the dojo, the door was locked, but Mako was sitting on the floor in the middle of the dojo, eyes closed. The lights were dimmed to a muted but warm glow, and Raleigh regretted having to knock on the glass door and startle her out of her serene state.

Mako got to her feet and let him in, drawing the blinds over the door to block out all light and distractions from the outside world. After leaving his shoes by the door, he followed her over to the far wall where there was a rack of fighting staffs.

"Do you have training with these?" she asked, grabbing one and passing it over to him.

Raleigh tested the weight of it and took a few steps back. "It was what I started on."

Mako smiled. "Good. Then I won't hold back."

They moved to the center of the room and bowed before taking their own stances. Raleigh held his close to his chest, shoulders curled in a way that blocking and protecting would be easy. Mako's stance was open and loose, but it was a looseness Raleigh knew would allow her to adapt whatever he threw at her.

Raleigh moved first but Mako knocked the blow away with a flick of her wrist. Raleigh bit the inside of his cheek to try and regroup himself. Mako spun and Raleigh moved to block but she knocked his staff away again to press hers up against his neck.

"1-0. Not very impressive, Raleigh."

She stepped back and blocked when Raleigh lunged in again. He threw more strength into the hits, but Mako barely budged, pivoting her body just enough that he missed. When Mako almost landed another hit, Raleigh moved back several feet.

Mako was small, sure, but it was clear brute strength would only fail again and again. The next time Raleigh moved, he kept his movements as open and loose as Mako's. Instead of slamming his weight into hits that were blocked and dodged or keeping the staff close to protect his chest, he let the staff preform as an extension of his arm. He opened himself to Mako's attacks, letting her in close enough that he was able to sneak a hit in against her hip.

"Better," she said. "1-1."

She was merciless after that, spinning Raleigh in circles just to keep up with her. She landed a blow against his chest and he managed another to her shoulder. When he lunged in, she darted back and to the side.

"That's enough," she said. "I've seen enough."

Raleigh turned and straightened, taking in a deep breath. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he curled his fingers tight around the staff. He wanted to keep going because he could feel that they were on the cusp of something, close to being completely in sync, but he wasn't going to push.

They bowed to each other and then Mako turned away from him to place her staff back on the rack. He followed her example and then leaned against the wall, watching as she moved to the center of the dojo and began to stretch.

"I might not know what type of martial arts you're teaching," Raleigh said as he moved to join her. "You sure you still want to take me on?"  
Mako spread her legs at shoulder width and then bent at the waist to let her arms dangle along the ground. "You have been taught the correct footwork and technique for this type of fighting. That is what my students start with, so you can teach the beginners."

"Sounds good to me," Raleigh said.

His back popped a bit when he copied her motions and he groaned.

"Someone should stretch more often," Mako said, and Raleigh could hear the teasing smile in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah." He turned his head to look at her as she straightened back up, raising onto her toes and stretching her arms up over her head. "Thanks by the way. For giving me a chance."

"Everyone deserves a chance, Raleigh."

Raleigh straightened. "Sometimes I don't feel like I do."

"So prove that you do." Mako placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "Even if you're only proving it to yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, less than an hour :P I couldn't resist.

Raleigh enjoyed working for Mako way more than the coffee shop, and it helped that they were still able to be close to Yancy and Tendo. He was pretty sure it helped Yancy to actually see Raleigh as often as he did, and Raleigh supposed it was comforting for him too. Living together helped of course. Raleigh kept waiting for the urge to move out come upon him, but three weeks after Mako hired him, neither he nor Yancy felt like looking at other places for him to live, though Tendo was getting antsy.

Working for Mako was hard, harder than the coffee shop, but it was a job he could enjoy. Before and after the classes, Mako ran him through drills. Her style was close to the one he'd learned and he progressed quickly, but Mako still wasn't comfortable with letting him teach the higher levels.

Raleigh supposed the only frustrating thing was that Mako refused to open up to him. Anytime they talked and even strayed a little bit into the personal, Mako turned into a brick wall capable of deflecting any question onto a new and safe topic. There was something in her that felt like the reflection of the pain he felt, and he wanted to pull it out and make her see that he understood.

Misery loved company after all, and he wanted someone to talk to, someone who could understand. But he didn't push, because he knew that would violate the bit of trust Mako had already extended to him.

 

-.-

 

"Have you found a new apartment?" Mako asked.

Raleigh locked the door and turned back towards her. She leaned on her mop, her expression openly curious. He'd noticed that it happened more and more, the open expressions on Mako's face, uncolored by her usual barriers.

"Not yet, but it's not too bad. Yancy and I get along fine, but I think Tendo wants more space," Raleigh admitted. "He's starting to be not so subtle with his hints."

"I can make you an offer, if you'd like," Mako said.

Raleigh stepped towards her and took the mop out of her hands. "You've already given me a job, Mako. I can't keep living off your kindness."

"Why not? I wouldn't extend the offer if I didn't think you deserved it," Mako said, sounding somewhat offended.

Raleigh began to mop, turning his back to her. "I just don't want you to extend an offer out of pity. I know you're still not my biggest fan, and I've already taken too much from you."

"You and Yancy are certainly related."

Raleigh turned back to see she had straightened, arms folding across her chest with her chin lifted high. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're both stubborn and you're not good at setting your pride aside," Mako said.

"And you're the queen of stubbornness so look who's talking," Raleigh said, raising an eyebrow.

"At least I know when to accept some help and understand it's not always born of pity." Mako's smile was cheeky and Raleigh snorted, shaking his head. "I don't pity you, Raleigh. I'm extending the offer because I wouldn't mind living with you and I need help paying rent. Besides, it'd be easier for work."

"Could cause trouble too," Raleigh said, leaning on the mop as Mako had done.

"We're both adults," Mako said. "Just don't go running away without warning."

Raleigh glanced down at the floor. "I can manage that. I'll think about it, but I don't make any promises about moving in."

Mako nodded. "Good enough. Once you finish mopping, you can go home."

"Slave-driver."

Mako just smiled and headed for her office.

 

-.-

 

A few days later, Raleigh checked out Mako's apartment above the dojo and the room he'd be able to claim as his own. A day after, he signed his name on the lease and moved his meager possessions into his room. He expected it to be awkward as he and Mako figured out how to live and function around each other, but they gelled together as easily as he had with Yancy.

Mako always woke an hour before Raleigh and put a coffeepot on before doing yoga in the living room. By the time the smell of coffee drew Raleigh out of his room, Mako was usually done and they would share a quick breakfast before heading downstairs for paperwork and in Raleigh's case, training. Mako was patient with him, if stern, and pushed him harder than some of his drill sergeants had.

Raleigh learned to not ask about the two pictures Mako had in the living room of her father, Stacker Pentecoast. The name was familiar to just about anyone in the Army, but Raleigh knew little about him, and he'd never met the man. He wanted to ask, but after Mako deflected the first question, he refrained from asking another. Sometimes, when they ate dinner together in the living room and watched TV, he caught her staring at the picture, a sad and lonely look in her eyes. Those nights, Raleigh would wrap an arm around her shoulders once they finished eating and wouldn't let go until she left for her room.

As the weeks went by, Mako began to talk about him, small stories pouring out of her one by one. Her face always lit up when she told the stories, losing herself in the happier memories. Raleigh sympathized, but he rarely spoke about his mother. It hurt sometimes, more than he could put into words, and Mako didn't ask, extending to him the same courtesy that he had to her.

"I think you can start helping me train the night classes," Mako said. She took Raleigh's empty dinner plate and took them to the sink.

"Yeah? I think those guys could still kick my ass," Raleigh said. "I mean, have you _met_ Allison?"

Mako beamed at him from where she stood. "Yes, she's my finest pupil. You probably shouldn't work with her."

Raleigh rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks."

Mako turned back to start washing the dishes and Raleigh got up to start cleaning off the table.

"Movie tonight?" Mako asked.

"Yeah, sure," Raleigh said.

He made them a big bowl of popcorn and once Mako was done, they settled on the couch to watch a movie from Stacker's rather extensive collection. Mako settled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. It was comforting, Mako's growing closeness to him. She seemed to be able to read when he was at his most lonely. She didn't hesitate to hug and cuddle him.

Yancy seemed pretty convinced they were dating, poking fun at them whenever they took lunch together at the coffee shop. Raleigh wasn't bothered by the teasing and neither was Mako, but he didn't dare make a move on her. It would be a violation of trust, he thought, after everything she had done for him. But that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the friendship that had grown between them, as unexpected as it was.

By the end of the movie, Mako was almost entirely asleep, her hand still curled around a handful of popcorn that hadn't made its way to her mouth. Raleigh shifted her over carefully before getting to his feet to clean up their mess. Mako just shifted and gave a sleepy grumble at the noise. Once everything was clean, he picked her up, unable to keep a smile off his face when she snuggled up against him. For all her muscle and strength, she was still fairly light.

He carried her to her room. He'd been there only once before, when she'd first showed him the apartment, and it was still just as bare as it had been then. The rest of the apartment was decorated and felt homey, but her room was painfully stark in comparison. There was one small photo on the nightstand, a young Mako on the shoulders of her smiling father. He was relaxed in the picture, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of the military outfits he wore in the other photos.

Raleigh set Mako down on the bed before sitting down beside her and picking up the picture. Mako shifted and sat up, leaning on Raleigh's back as she hooked her chin over his shoulder. Her arms slid around his waist and he moved to rest a hand over her slim wrist.

"Do you miss him?" Raleigh asked, his voice sounding loud in the quiet room.

"Every day," Mako said.

"But you didn't run," Raleigh said. "Not like me."

"Maybe not physically no." She reached a hand out to trace over Stacker's image. "But I think in my own way I'm still running."

"But it could be worse," Raleigh said. "You could run and join the army for three years like me."

"It did you well. We all have our ways of dealing and if it helped you it doesn't make you any less of a person," Mako said. She pressed her forehead to the back of Raleigh's neck. "And I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

"Never blamed you for that. Even if I _didn't_ deserve it I wouldn't be mad," Raleigh said with a shrug.

"You're a good man, Raleigh." Mako sat back, tugging the photo out of his hands in the process. She kissed his cheek before flopping onto the bed with her back to him, a clear dismissal.

"Thanks. You're pretty amazing yourself."

Raleigh got to his feet and headed back for his own from, his heart feeling a bit lighter.

 

-.-

 

Something changed after that, though Raleigh didn't want to read too much into it. Mako became more free with her touches, hands fluttering along his waist when she moved passed him in the kitchen, pecking him on the cheek each night before heading for her own room.

"She totally digs you." Tendo set Raleigh's coffee down in front of him before sliding into the seat across from him. "You should definitely ask her out on a date."

"What if she punches me for assuming she was interested?" Raleigh asked.

"What happened to Mr. Smooth from back in high school?" Tendo asked. "You were never this shy back then."

"Yeah well this is serious. I actually _like_ her. Do you even know how amazing she is?"

Tendo raised his eyebrows. "Uh..."

"She can kick my ass on the floor without even trying, and she makes _really_ good food, and when she yawns she makes this cute little noise, and she just gets it you know? Me. She knows where I'm coming from and she understands me-"

"Raleigh, Raleigh, I got it," Tendo said, holding his hands up.

Raleigh flushed. "Right. Sorry."

"Honestly, if you tell her how you feel, what's the worse that could happen, since she's so amazing?"

Raleigh frowned. "She'd...say no and then I guess it'd be awkward for a bit but..."

"But...?"

"We'd probably just go back to normal," Raleigh said. "Huh."

"Yeah," Tendo said. He got to his feet, patting Raleigh on the shoulder as he walked by. "Go get her, kid."

 

-.-

 

"Ready to see if you've improved, Raleigh?" Mako's tone was challenging as she grabbed one of the fighting staffs off the rack.

They'd finished teaching a little less than a half hour ago, so he was still warm, and the light in Mako's eyes was impossible to ignore. He stepped up beside her and grabbed his own staff, giving it a quick twirl as she crossed the studio floor. They both bowed to each other.       

He felt looser than before, relaxed. Mako moved first, her staff twirling over her head before cracking against his. He grinned and then slid back, going to sweep at her ankles only to have to roll to the side when she went to strike his back. He rolled back onto his feet, reading her moves easily to block her next few shots before suddenly she changed tactics, sliding back and then flicking her wrist to tap the staff against his cheek.

She stepped back. "1-0."

Raleigh moved fast, but she matched his attacks easily, knocking them aside, at least until he snuck under her staff, his own smacking her side before he rolled back out of range.

"1-1," he said.

She dove forward, catching his shoulder before he could so much as twitch. "2-1."

He lunged back and she moved with him. Their staffs smashed together and he rolled with the momentum, letting her push him back against the wall before ducking and catching her ankle, evening the score. She hopped back several feet, tossing the blue fringes of her hair back. They re-centered themselves and began again.

Raleigh could feel the energy, the elation, rolling off of Mako. She spun and twirled faster than before, more a dance than a fight. He matched her blow for blow, barely having to try. They flowed from one move to the next, perfectly in sync, neither of them able to gain a solid foot hold over the other.

He could see himself in her, at least a little. She threw more power into certain hits the way he did at just the right moment to knock him a little off balance. But he'd been learning from her too, taking the lighter and faster footwork that allowed him to spin passed her hits and try for another of his own.

Mako swung the staff and it sliced the air a bare inch from his nose as he bent back. He slid under her guard, securing his staff behind hers before yanking her forward. Their chests crashed together, breath heaving with the staffs locked between them. Mako's eyes were bright and she was smiling wider than he'd ever seen.

Before he could say a word though, she popped up onto her toes, sealing the distance between them with a kiss. Raleigh's eyes flew wide open, a flush creeping up his neck. Mako pulled away and released her grip on her staff so she could untangle them.

"Mako?"

"Yes, Raleigh?" She was smiling still, a matching blush now dusting her cheeks.

"Could I...does this mean..." Raleigh struggled to find the words and put them in the right order.

Mako set her staff aside and wrapped her arms around Raleigh's neck. "Yes, you may kiss me again, and yes this does mean I like you, and quite a bit Raleigh Becket."

"Oh..." Raleigh smiled back at her.

He was still smiling as he kissed her and dropped the staff so he could wrap his arms tight around her waist and pull her close. It wasn't perfect, his life, but it was getting there. He still mourned for his mother, but her loss wasn't as painful as it had been, and he had someone who understood his pain and who accepted it in all its flaws and inconsistent healing.

Because Mako was just like him really. He was just one of the lucky ones, able to find the one that made the journey that much easier. 


End file.
